


On Top

by Uchuu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Jasper, Dildos, F/F, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchuu/pseuds/Uchuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot has a question for Jasper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top

It’s late in the afternoon when Peridot comes into the bedroom. Jasper’s been in their by herself since dinner, laying on her side with her hand to prop up her head as her other flips through the magazine that’s laying flatly on the bed. She doesn’t move when Peridot falls over her waist for a second, eyes glancing over the magazine Jasper’s looking at.

“I have a question.”

“Yeah?” She flips to the next page and can feel Peridot scrambling to climb onto the bed and only looks at her when she settles. Crotch pressed against Jasper’s hip and her knees on either side of her, barely touching the bed.

“So, you remember that time you told me you’d repay me for getting you an extension on your final paper for tenth grade history?”

Jasper turns and Peridot nearly falls off but repositions herself as Jasper lays flat on the bed and Peridot’s now straddling her waist. “That was…six years ago. What the hell?” She raises an eyebrow, waiting for Peridot’s response as she looks at the position she is.

“Well, I don’t ask for much Jasper.”

“You do actually. You ask for a lot. Just last night you asked me to fuck you unconscious.”

“Okay but you still owe me for a lot!” She huffs, pulling her hands to her chest and crossing them. The position they were in went from hot to boring in seconds. The only bonus was the thin shirt and tight briefs Peridot had been sporting.

“What is it that you want?”

“I want to top.”

Jasper almost squints, “uh huh…” She knows what Peridot means, using a strap on or some other means of toy on her. It rarely worked for her, she was simple and liked oral or something with a little give.

“What? We’ve tried it before-”

“Yes and we never had big enough toys that satisfy me. Are we done?”

“No.” Peridot lays over Jasper for a second, opening a drawer on the side table and bringing out something kept in it’s packaging. “I bought this.”

Jasper takes it from her, examines it and tears open the package with her teeth which Peridot scolds her for. “When did you buy this baby?”

“You know how I take ambien for insomnia?”

“Yeah and sometimes I find you in the kitchen at three in the morning eating a bowl of cereal with a fork and knife.”

“Yeah, so sometimes I buy things and I just don’t remember and I caught on after a while and managed to limited my card activity.”

“Are you telling me you bought this thing during one of your ambien fueled shopping trips?”

“No. I found the website during it. I was so tired and my brain just thought…Jasper needs a really big dildo. It’s even your favorite color.”

Jasper chuckles, spitting out a piece of plastic in her mouth before pulling the toy from the plastic. “What the hell am I going to do with an neon orange…Are those tiger stripes?” She’s getting a feel for the toy in her hand, seeing how her fingers fit around it and just the texture of the material. It felt realistic enough even for the strange pattern on the toy and Jasper wonders if Peridot had it custom made for her. Especially with the fake balls on the end of it.

“Shut up! Just, do you like it?”

She hesitates for a second, it is a nice toy and a good girth and length to what Jasper’s asked for in the past. “Yes. Thank you.”

Peridot grins.

“Did you want to test it out now?” Jasper asks cautiously, not sure if Peridot coming into the room was because of her sudden intent on having sex or just to show her. She tried to be careful with Peridot about that sort of thing anyway.

“Uh…I guess I just wanted to take care of you.” She blushes and looks down.

“You’re too good to me.” Jasper sits up slightly and reaches for Peridot’s arm to pull her closer. To press her lips against her girlfriend and maybe even embarrass her more in the process. “Why don’t you go get the harness on?”

Peridot nods, clumsily pulling away from Jasper and moving off of the bed into their closet. She rummages around in a box of stuff, a lot of bagged toys that Peridot takes extremely good care of. There’s a harness somewhere in the bottom and she pulls it out before putting everything else away. Jasper’s gone when she came out from the closet, Peridot assumes it’s to clean the toy before they use it.

She slides her feet into the holes of the harness, brings it over her briefs and straps the thing into place and Jasper returns within the next minutes. She hands Peridot the toy and moves back to lay on the bed and Peridot only follows in the direction. She stops to grab a bottle from the side drawer where the toy had been stashed, “what’s the biggest thing you’ve ever taken anyway?”

“You really want to hear about my past sex life?”

“Well you always told me you liked things bigger. Tell me about them.”

“You know my cousin, right?” She asks, moving a bit on the bed as Peridot comes on. She leaves the toy and bottle in the spot next to her.”She bought me one of those toys once…The ones with the suction cup base.”

Peridot slips a leg over Jasper and straddles her waist again—back in the position they were at originally—her fingertips trailing circles against her stomach and ever so slowly working their way up.

“I was like eighteen and I used it in the shower one time…I took my time too, touched myself until I came and was open enough for that thing. It was big, too. Bigger than this one here.”

“Then what?” Peridot’s fingers are against the front clasp of Jasper’s custom bra, she unsnaps It and her breast spill as the bra parts from her front.

“I worked my way really slowly…” She starts, shifting on the bed when Peridot’s lips begin to press against her skin chest. “Took the head in easily but the shaft was so wide.”

“I bet you took it easily, you’re always so greedy when I have my fingers in you.” Peridot’s tongue pressed against the flesh of her breasts, dragging towards a nipple and drawing circles against her skin.

“I just pushed into it was completely inside of me, filling me. I lifted my hips and fucked myself on the thing until my thighs gave out.”

There’s a light groan that comes from Jasper’s throat when she feels the hand pinching and toying with her nipple and Peridot’s lips which began to suck at her other. She lets off with a wet pop, dragging her mouth down Jasper’s body. She’s careful, licking and nipping sensitive spots down to Jasper’s groin; a place under her breasts, a spot near her navel, her inner thighs. Peridot takes her time with these spot, eliciting all types of lovely sounds from her girlfriends lips before she even really touching her.

Her lips spend a while at Jasper’s thighs, biting and sucking at the flesh until it’s swollen. She likes to leave marks on Jasper, and they always bruise and turn her skin the most vivid of colors against the dark of her skin.

Jasper has one leg pulled up and Peridot wraps her arm around it, biting more at the flesh as her other hand moving the cloth of Jasper’s thong to the side so she could tease along her outer folds. She’s thorough in teasing her at least and Jasper doesn’t seem to mind. She moves her legs again, spreading them farther and inviting Peridot to touch her more.

The fingers against Jasper part her folds and a finger presses into her. It’s sudden and the deep groan from her throat is a good indication it surprised her. Her mouth follows to where her fingers are, pressing kisses and kittens licks against her clitoris before taking it into her mouth and sucking.

There’s that lone finger inside of her and Peridot can hear Jasper practically whining for more. Peridot slips in another, and then a third, grunting when Jasper’s hand pressing into her hair and tugs roughly. It’s just a sign that she wants more, but Peridot pulls away.

“You want to come through the toy, right?” Peridot teased, knowing Jasper wanted to orgasm with the fake cock inside of her. 

Peridot moves onto her knees and watches Jasper scramble to grab the toy that had rolled against her waist. 

“How are you doing?” Peridot asks and Jasper just nods as if she asked a yes or no question. Her response is to giggle, grabbing the toy from Jasper and pressing the base into the small piece of the harness. She makes sure it’s on right, makes sure to add enough lube to the toy and Jasper herself is comfortable enough before they even start.

“Hold on.” Jasper pauses, moving a bit on the bed until she’s half on her side and ushers Peridot to come closer so she can raise her leg and press it against her shoulder. She gives herself another second, pushes hair out of her face and looks at Peridot whose hand is wrapped around the shaft of the toy and her nipples visibly hard through the thin material of the shirt. Jasper wonders how wet she is beneath her briefs. “You look hot like that.”

Peridot chuckles, sliding her lube covered fingers back into Jasper. They accept her so easily and Jasper whines so needy again. “I’m pretty sure an attractive woman, naked on your bed with a leg wide open for you might be a little more your style.” Peridot wrinkles her nose as she removes her fingers after a few thrusts, moving closer to press the head of the toy against her. She moves her hand once she has more control over the toy, pressing it against Jasper’s ankle and pressing a kiss to her leg.

It’s easy at first, the head slides in so easily—as if it belongs in the warmth of Jasper—and then the shaft which practically opens her wider. Jasper whimpers at the sensation, moans when the toy presses into her fully and groans when the descent is finished. 

Peridot takes a minute to adjust, eyes trailing over Jasper’s body and up to her face which has become flushed and—Peridot assumes it’s from the slight embarrassment of the position—back to her hands in which her fingers are twisted in the sheets already. Peridot pulls the toy out slightly and pushes back in. She does this a few times very slow and steady short thrusts to tease Jasper and wanting to watch her beg for more.

It doesn’t take long for her to figure out how Jasper likes to be fucked and what angles work best for her. She experiments mostly before finding a steady pace and thrusting in and out of her until she’s drawing high, loud moans from Jasper. Until Jasper is trying to meet the thrusts of the toy and ends up a wriggling mess on the bed instead.

Peridot rarely sees her like this; anything less than controlling or simply the one in charge. She finds it a nice change and finds it even nicer listening to the sounds coming from Jasper’s mouth. Especially when Peridot’s free hands finds its way back to Jasper’s clit and begins to run light circles against her. That and the fluid thrusts inside of her from shaft to base, filling her deep each time it presses into her.

Peridot knows Jasper wants to orgasm and is holding back to get her fill from the toy. She tries to push Jasper harder, pressing her hips quicker into Jasper and her hand moving—from Jasper’s clit—to underneath the base of the toy where the balls are. She squeezes them and Jasper lets out a deep moan from the sudden fluid the toy has shot into her. Filling her warmth deeply along with the toy which causes her to climax so easily that she’s completely embarrassed.

She shifts a little until she’s on her back again, hands moving to cover her face so Peridot doesn’t look at her. Her chest is lifting and falling heavily as she takes a moment to collect herself. “I hate you so much,” she mumbles and Peridot grins.

“I thought you’d like that added touch. Squirting dildos are hard to come by.” She slides the toy out from Jasper and moves to unhook the harness and moves next to her on the bed, “I’ve never you seen this red.”

“We can’t ever do that again."

Peridot can’t help but giggle at Jasper’s response, she doesn’t get embarrassed or become shy and this is one of the first times she’s ever seen it. “It felt nice though, right?”

Jasper nods and moves sluggishly until her head is pressed into Peridot’s chest, “really nice. Beyond good. You’re really good at that. I’m going to sleep now.”

“Why are you embarrassed?” Peridot asks, slipping a hand into Jasper’s hair and running it through.

“Uh…” She started and wraps her arm around Peridot’s waist, “I’ve never had someone do that for me so I don’t know. It was just new…And you kept looking a me.”

“Because you looked really good like that. So gorgeous spread out and so willing to be fucked. We should definitely do that again.”

“One day but with a bigger toy.”

“Bigger? Really?” Peridot raises an eyebrow at the responses.

“Mhm. I get to choose next time.” Jasper becomes quiet rather quickly, falling asleep easily against her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is UchuuWrites


End file.
